


The one with the first time.

by Sombada



Series: Gallavich - Neuvervögelt [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Closeted Mickey Milkovich, Explicit Language, Happy Ending with Kiss, Homophobic Language, Ian and Mickey's first time, M/M, POV Mickey, porn with a bit plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombada/pseuds/Sombada
Summary: Staffel 1, Folge 7Ian will die Waffe zurückhaben, schneit daher bei Mickey vorbei und vögelt ihn.





	The one with the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte gehört zu einer Reihe von weiteren Geschichten, die ich chronologisch hochladen werde. Die Geschichten können unabhängig voneinander gelesen werden, weil sie sich an der Serie orientieren. Innerhalb der Geschichten könnt ihr Fortsetzungen, Ausführungen oder generelle Veränderungen von der eigentlichen Story finden, je nachdem, was mir gerade in den Sinn kommt. Auf die folgenden Geschichten haben diese allerdings keinen Einfluss. Sie werden quasi immer wieder neu resettet.  
> Ich hoffe das macht irgendwie Sinn.  
> Viel Spaß.

„What the fuck, Mann. Es geht doch nur um ne scheiß _Tütensuppe“_  
Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen hoch, als ich sehe, wie Kash die Waffe entläd. „Willst mich echt wegen so ner Tüte killen?“ 

Dass er nicht abdrücken wird ist mir von vornherein klar. Seine Hände zittern so sehr, als würde er unter Strom stehen. Und wenn, dann trifft er dabei sowieso nichts.

„Leg die Suppe zurück oder bezahle sie“, verlangt er mit ebenso wackeliger Stimme.

„Woah, woah. Komm mal runter, Mann. Leg die scheiß Waffe weg“, sage ich ruhig, während ich ihm langsam einen Schritt näher komme. Runter nimmt er die Waffe leider immer noch nicht. Naja. Dann nehm ich sie mir eben. Ich täusche mit der linken Hand an, während ich mir mit der rechten schnell die Waffe schnappe.

Geübte Handgriffe, kann ich besser als das ABC oder 1x1.

Ein leichter Kick in die Waden und sein Stand wird ebenso wackelig, wie seine Hände eben noch. Einen Abschiedsgruß hinterlasse ich noch mit meiner Faust aufs Auge. Ich drehe die Waffe in meiner Hand, hebe sie noch einmal zum Grüßen an die Stirn und verlasse gut gelant den Laden.

Meine Stimmung sackt allerdings wieder in den Keller, als ich daran denken muss, wer heute wieder aus dem Knast kommt. Mit der Karre fahre ich Richtung Süden um meinen Vater abzuholen. 

Terry steht schon da, wartet genervt mit zwei Officers auf seinen Taxiservice.  
„Wird ja aber auch verfickt nochmal Zeit“, ist seine Begrüßung. Ich reibe mir angespannt mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über den Nasenrücken. Den Kommentar dazu schlucke ich lieber runter. Die Fahrt wird die Hölle. 

Zu Hause angekommen erwartet uns Mandy schon. Sie begrüßt Terry kurz und fängt mich dann ab, bevor ich mich in mein Zimmer zurückziehen kann.

„Ian war hier. Er sagt du sollst Kash in Ruhe lassen und ihm die Waffe heute Abend wiedergeben. _Was zur Hölle hast du denn schon wieder gemacht, Mickey?!_ “, zischt sie genervt. 

Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Was mischt sich der Pisser denn jetzt da mit ein?“

„Gib ihm einfach die Waffe wieder, okay?“ Es war mehr eine Aufforderung als eine Frage.

„Jaja“, pampe ich zurück und zeige ihr meinen Mittelfinger, bevor ich in mein Zimmer gehe und die Tür hinter mir zuknalle. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Mandys Mittelfinger auch geantwortet hat.

Terry trommelt am Abend nochmal mich und meine Brüder zusammen.  
„Ich weiß jetzt, welcher Wichser dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich den Knast besuchen durfte. Also schnappt euch euer Zeug und wir verpassen dem verfickten Typen mal ne _ordentliche_ Lektion nach Milkovich-Art“

Wir kamen erst früh am Morgen wieder. Jetzt brauch ich Gallagher die scheiß Waffe auch nicht mehr wiedergeben. Soll er morgen nochmal vorbeikommen.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ich höre, wie jemand viel zu früh am Morgen in mein Zimmer kommt. Ist Terry etwa schon wach, dass er pissen muss? Ich will weiterdösen, als ich spüre, wie jemand – oder eher etwas – mir auf die Schulter klopft. 

„The fuck?“  
Ich versuche, meine verschlafenen Augen zu öffnen. Scheiße, bin ich müde.

„Ich will die Waffe zurück, Mickey“. Okay. Das ist definitv nicht Terrys Stimme. Und Mandys ganz sicher auch nicht. Wer zum Fick kreuzt denn so früh am Morgen hier auf? Ist derjenige lebensmüde?!

Langsam drehe ich mein wahrscheinlich zerknautschtes Gesicht – ich hab ja schließlich auf dem Bauch geschlafen – in Richtung der Stimme.

Was zur Hölle. „ _Gallagher?!_ “, frage ich verwirrt. Was macht der Rotschopf denn hier? Und warum zum Fick hat er ne Eisenstange dabei... Ist das ein scheiß Montierhebel? Was will der denn hier mit so nem Ding?!

„Die Waffe!“, wiederholt Gallagher. Langsam komme ich zu mir. Ach ja richtig, der Penner wollte die ja eigentlich gestern Abend schon wiederhaben. Aber muss er für dieses verfickte Teil echt so früh am Morgen her. Das seh ich jetzt echt nicht ein. 

Er fuchtelt mit dem Metallding in seiner Hand herum und schaut mich auffordernd an.

„Ist ja gut“, murmele ich, meine Stimme ist noch rau vom Schlaf. 

Langsam setze ich mich auf und wühle scheinbar suchend in meiner Kommode herum. Ich sehe wie Gallagher mir einen Schritt näher tritt. Ha, jetzt oder nie.

Ich überrasche ihn mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht. Oh, das wird ein schönes Veilchen! Am Kragen seines Hemdes packend stoße ich ihn gegen die Wand über meinem Bett. Er fällt auf eben dieses und ich setze mich auf seinen Bauch und drücke ihn mit meinem ganzen Gewicht nach unten. Der Montierhebel fällt ihm dabei aus der Hand und liegt jetzt wohl irgendwo im Laken.

Über seine Entwaffnung kann ich mich jedoch nicht lange freuen, denn gleich darauf scheint er aus seiner Schockstarre zu entfallen und schiebt mich von sich runter. Ich bin ernsthaft überrascht, dass ein 15-Jähriger so viel Kraft aufbrigen kann. 

Ein Glück lande ich weich auf meiner Ledercouch. Ich springe wieder auf und werde von ihm mit dem Rücken an die Wand gestoßen. Gallagher taumelt dabei wieder in die Raummitte und ich nutze das aus, um ihn wieder auf das Bett zu werfen.

Wir finden uns in selber Position wie vor 10 Sekunden wieder, nur diesmal habe ich die Metallstange in der Hand und er scheint keine Kraft mehr zu haben, mich von sich runterzuschieben. 

Der nervige Ficker befindet sich wieder in Rückenlage auf meinem Bett während ich auf seiner Brust sitze, das Eisending zum Schlag schon angehoben. Bereit, ihm seine sommersprossige Fresse zu polieren.

Vermutlich dachte der Wichser, dass ich einen Grund habe, warum ich plötzlich zögere. Eigentlich habe ich den nicht. Warum zum Fick mache ich es dann? Warum _zögere_ ich?! Er öffnet vorsichtig seine Augen und schaut mich von unten an.  
Gallagher hat verdammt Angst vor mir, dass kann ich in seinen Augen eindeutig lesen. Aber da ist doch auch noch etwas anderes. Etwas, das die Stimmung irgendwie um 180° dreht. Wir atmen beide noch schwer vom Kampf.

Ich schluckte. Warum zum Fick bin ich plötzlich geil? Warum habe ich plötzlich viel mehr Lust, dem Penner an seinen scheiß roten Haaren zu ziehen und ihm zu sagen, dass er seinen Schwanz schneller lutschen soll? Ihm auf eine andere Art zu zeigen, mit wem er sich hier angelegt hat?

Ich wurde hart. Die Beule in meiner Stoffhose kaum zu übersehen. Besonders nicht für Gallagher, der sie ja _wortwörtlich_ vor seiner Nase hatte. Aus irgendeinem mir unerklärlichen Grund konnte ich in den Augen des Rotschopfs unter mir sehen, dass er genau wusste, was ich gerade dachte. Genau wusste, was ich jetzt vorhatte. 

Die Eisenstange fiel mit einem leisen Klirren auf den Boden. Der Kleine schaut mich fragend an.

Als wäre das der Auslöser für alles, ziehe ich in einem unglaublichen Tempo mein Tanktop aus und rutsche von Ian um ihm Platz zu machen. Ohne zu zögern schält er sich auch sofort aus seinem Parka und seinem Hemd. 

Ich ignoriere das leichte Grinsen, was er währenddessen auf den Lippen hat. 

Wortlos und ungeduldig helfe ich ihm, nun auch sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Warum muss er denn auch so viel anhaben?! 

Müde bin ich nicht mehr. Im Gegensatz, ich bin voller Adrenalin und … _Lust_. Gott, ich kann gar nicht schnell genug aus meiner dünnen Stoffhose schlüpfen. Gallagher zieht sie mir von den Füßen. Eine Boxer hab ich nicht an, weshalb ich bereits jetzt splitterfasernackt vor dem – zugegebenermaßen größeren – Rotschopf liege. 

Er schaut mich aus überraschten und gleichermaßen hungrigen Augen an. Sein leichtes Grinsen ist immer noch nicht aus seinem Gesicht gewischt. 

„Nun mach schon, Gallagher“, fordere ich ihn auf. Es ist schließlich unfair, dass er immer noch in seiner Hose herumsteht, während ich mich ungeduldig im Laken wälze. 

Er kickt seine Schuhe von den Füßen und zieht langsam und gemächlich seine Hose herunter. Mein Schwanz ist mittlerweile steinhart. Zwar nicht besonders groß, aber beschwert hat sich darüber noch keine Tusse. 

„Fuck, Firecrotch. Wenn deine Boxershorts nicht in zwei Sekunden unten ist können wir gerne weitermachen, wo wir vorhin aufgehört haben“, zische ich gefährlich. Aber Ian lacht nur. Zumindest beeilt er sich jetzt ein wenig. 

Nur mit größter Selbstkontrolle schaffe ich es, auf dem Bett zu bleiben. Nach der Hektik von geradeeben ist der vergleichsweise langsame Strip von Freckles eine reine Qual. Und Zeitverschwendung. Unbeachtet dabei sei jedoch, dass es verfickt sexy ist...

Nach gefühlt ewig langer Zeit hakt er seine Daumen endlich in die Unterwäsche und zieht sie nach unten. Was er dabei zum Vorschein bringt, lässt mich schlucken. Sein Penis ist ebenso hart, wie meiner. Erste Lusttropfen formen sich bei mir. Auch wenn ich es nicht zugeben werde, aber die kleine Show hat mir gefallen. 

Wie kann ein so kleiner Penner schon einen so großen Schwanz mit sich heruntragen. Das sind doch bestimmt schon an die 8 fucking inches. Scheiße, das wäre doch reine Verschwendung, wenn er dabei dann nicht der Ficker wäre. 

Mein Atem wird schwerer, wenn ich nur daran denke, wie es sich anfühlen muss, ihn tief in mir zu spüren. Fuck. Seit wann stehe ich denn auf so einen schwulen Bullshit.

Meine Gedanken sind wie weggepustet als Ian schließlich die zwei fehlenden Schritte auf das Bett zu macht und sich unerwarteter Weise an meinem Schwanz zu schaffen macht. Shit, ein Vorspiel brauche ich eigentlich echt nicht mehr. Meine Eichel tropft bereits ohne weitere Zuwendung. 

Ich bemerke erst, dass ich meine Augen geschlossen hatte, als ich sie wieder aufreiße. Ohne Vorwarnung hat Gallagher einfach seine weichen Lippen über meine Schwanzspitze gestülpt und lässt seine Zunge kreisen. 

„Mhh“  
Ein leises Stöhnen entflieht mir. Ich presse meinen Arm auf meinen Mund um alle weiteren Geräusche zu unterdrücken. Ich weiß nicht ob Mandy noch schläft. Oder Terry. Scheiße, wenn der etwas davon mitbekommt sind wir tot. Der wird uns....

„ _Fuck_. Schneller Gallagher“, zische ich ihm zu und riskiere dabei einen Blick auf ihn. Er sieht verboten heiß aus. Feuchte, rosige Lippen und seine Haare sind so zerstrubbelt, als wäre er in den schlimmsten Sturm des Jahrhunderts geraten.

Ian verstärkt den Druck und legt an Tempo zu. Ich kralle meine Hände in seine Haare und stoße tiefer in ihn hinein. Scheiße, ist das geil. So viel besser als jede Schlampe, die ich bisher geknallt habe.

Meine Haare verkrampfen sich in dem weichen Rot, als ich schließlich komme. Für einen kurzen Moment bin ich blind. So einen wahnsinns Orgasmus hatte ich noch nie. Ich öffne meine Augen gerade wieder rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie sich Gallagher mit der Zunge über die Lippen leckt, um auch den letzten Topfen einzufangen. 

Scheiße, dieser Anblick alleine pumpt schon wieder Blut in meinen Penis. 

Wir kommen beide erstmal ein wenig zu Atem, bevor er fragt: „Und... bekomme ich jetzt die gleiche Behandlung? Oder....“

„What the fuck, Gallagher. Ich lutsch doch keine Schwänze. Ich bin keine verfickte Schwuchtel oder so“  
Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und schaut mich verwirrt an.

Ich verdrehe meine Augen und krame in meinem Nachttisch nach einem Gummi und Gleitcreme. Jetzt zieht Firecrotch auch noch die andere Augenbraue hoch. 

„Also... Ähm. Ich weiß nicht... Ich hab's bisher noch nie... bekommen“, bringt er zögernd hervor. 

Jetzt bin ich daran, meine Augenbrauen fragend hochzuziehen.

„Ich... war bisher... also... immer Top. _Scheiße_ , du verstehst schon.“

Genervt verdrehe ich meine Augen erneut und rolle mich auf den Bauch. „Ich will dich ja auch nicht ficken. Das kann ich auch mit Weibern.“

Kurze Stille.  
„Also du meinst ich soll...?“

Ich reiche ihm Gleitgel und Kondom nach hinten. „Mach jetzt endlich das, was du wenigstens kannst, Gallagher. Und _wehe_ du machst es nicht gut.“

Als immer noch keine Reaktion von ihm kommt, drehe ich meinen Kopf nach hinten und sehe ihn erwartungsvoll an. Nach kurzem Zögern öffnet er die Kondompackung und streift das Gummi über seinen – ein Glück immer noch harten – Schwanz. 

Ich wende mich wieder nach vorne und stütze mich auf meine Unterarme und Knie.  
Das leise 'Plopp' der Gleitgeltube erklingt und ich versuche mich zu entspannen. Mit einem anderen Kerl habe ich das noch nie gemacht. Das ist ja eigentlich auch verfickt schwul.

Aber hier und jetzt ist mir das irgendwie egal. Ich will es und ich weiß, dass Gallagher es auch will. Endlich spüre ich einen feuchten Finger an meinem Gesäß. Er massiert erst noch einmal meine Pobacken und ich werde schon wieder ungeduldig.

„Ich brauch kein scheiß Vorspiel, Gallagher. Mach endlich.“, schnauze ich ihn über meine Schulter hinweg an.

Vorsichtig umkreist er schließlich mit einem Finger meine Rosette und schiebt ihn kurz danach rein. Scheiße, das tut weh. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, um jegliche Geräusche zu vermeiden. Nur mein Schnaufen durch die Nase scheint ihm zu verraten, dass ich das Gefühl noch nicht wirklich gewohnt bin. 

Langsam zieht er den Finger wieder heraus, nimmt sich scheinbar noch mehr Gleitgel, und schiebt ihn wieder in mein Loch. Rein und raus, rein und raus. Ian fängt an, den Finger leicht zu krümmen, als er merkt, dass ich mich nicht mehr so verspanne. 

Kurz darauf kommt ein zweiter Finger hinzu. Erneut ächze ich auf, wegen der ungewohnten Dehnung. Wieder geht es rein und raus. Rein und raus. Ich gewöhne mich langsam an die Finger, aber wie man daran Gefallen finden kann ist mir unbewu---uhh...

Plötzlich fängt Gallagher an, beide Finger zu krümmen, zu spreizen, mich zu weiten. Dabei muss er irgendwo in mir einen Punkt getroffen haben, der mich – _Scheiße_ – der mich kleine Sterne sehen lässt. Fuck, _was ist das_?!

Mein Atem wird rasselnd, mein Schwanz wieder steif, das spüre ich. Firecrotch anscheinend auch, denn er nimmt noch einen weiteren Finger hinzu. Fast ohne Probleme gleitet der auch in meinen Anus und passt sich der Tätigkeit von den anderen beiden Fingern an.

Gott, ist das gut. Ich kann fast keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Meine Hände krallen sich in das Bettlaken, welches in südlicher Region durch meine tropfende Eichel bereits feucht sein muss. 

Als mir erneut ein leises Stöhnen über die Lippen kommt zieht Ian seine Finger plötzlich zurück. Ich hätte ihn aufgrund der Leere in mir fast angepampt, was das denn soll. Dann jedoch spüre ich, wie sich seine Finger in meine Hüften krallen. Die Matratze unter mir bewegt sich und ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich gerade positioniert. 

Seine rechte Hand, welche noch feucht von der vorherigen Tätigkeit ist, streicht beruhigend über meine Wirbelsäule, als ich etwas größeres, feuchtes an meiner Rosette bemerke. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und nur die entspannende Hand an meinem Rücken sorgt dafür, dass ich mich nicht zu sehr verkrampfe, als er seine Schwanzspitze in mich hineinschiebt.

„ _Fuck_ “, ächze ich. Er ist groß. Drei Finger sind da kein verfickter Vergleich für. 

Seine Hand wandert noch immer beruhigend meinen Rücken und meine Seite hinauf und hinunter, während er geduldig wartet, dass ich mich an seine Größe gewöhnt habe. Es dauert etwas, gefühlte Stunden, obwohl es sicherlich nur einige Sekunden sind, bis ich leicht Nicke. 

Er versteht das Zeichen zum Glück. Ausgesprochen hätte ich es nicht. Gallagher schiebt seinen Penis weiter in mich hinein. Das Schlimmste scheint überstanden zu sein, auch wenn es immer noch fucking wehtut. Es ist immerhin erträglich.

Obwohl er noch nicht ganz in mir drin ist, zieht er seinen Schwanz wieder hinaus und fängt in einem langsamen Rhythmus erneut an, in mich hinein- und hinauszustoßen. Im Endeffekt fühlt es sich gar nicht mal so schlecht an. Wenn man sich erst mal an die Größe und die Dehnung gewöhnt hat ist es sogar echt gut.

Gallagher erhöht sein Tempo, als er merkt, dass ich damit kein Problem mehr zu haben scheine. Er legt zunächst einen angenehmen Rhythmus für uns beide ein. Doch fuck. Da war diese scheiß Stelle in mir, die er vorhin schon mit seinen Fingern gefunden hatte. 

Mhh, da schon wieder. Ich bemerke, dass er den Winkel ändert, Firecrotch scheint tatsächlich den Punkt zu suchen, der mir auch Vergnügen bereitet. Als er sich erneut anders ausrichtet und mich ein wenig tiefer fickt, trifft er diese verdammte Stelle mit jedem einzelnden Stoß.

„Ahh... Scheiße“, fluche ich, und drücke mein Gesicht in das Kissen. _Fuck_... Wenn er das mitbekommt, dass ich drauf stehe, mich von nem Kerl ficken zu lassen? Er wird mich nie wieder ernst nehmen.

Aber Ian hat es wohl schon mitbekommen. Denn er trifft meine Prostata jedes Mal und mit einer einer solchen Kraft, dass mir fast schwarz vor Augen wird. Mein Körper pumpt Unmengen an Blut in meine Latte, die hart und tropfnass gegen meinen Bauch drückt, ganz ohne jegliche Berührung. 

Unerwartet spüre ich plötzich Gallaghers warmen Atem nahe in meinem Nacken. Ist mir das vorher einfach nicht richtig bewusst geworden? Firecrotch atmet schwer. Stößt immer wieder kleine Seufzer und Ächzer aus, die mein Blut nur noch mehr in Wallung bringen. 

Meine Stirn ist vollkommen verschwitzt und die Haare kleben mir am Kopf. Aus irgendeinem Grund würde ich gerne wissen, wie Ian gerade dabei aussieht. Seine Hände sind auch verschwitzt und nass an meinen Hüften. 

Ich schreie leise auf, als er mir überraschend in den Nacken biss. Nur leicht, aber es reichte schon fast aus, um mich erneut abspritzen zu lassen. Wieso bin ich so scheiß horny? Wer ist denn hier der Jüngere von uns! Trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl, gleich zu platzen, während er noch ruhig und geduldig seinen Rhythmus beibehalten kann. 

Entschuldigend leckt er mir über die Bissstelle. Das wird ihm auch nicht helfen. Der kann nachher noch was erleben... Ngh... Er knabbert leicht an meinem Ohrläppchen während er zielgenau diesen Wahnsinns-Punkt in mir trifft. Fuck. _Er fickt echt gut._

Ich hole zischend Luft als ich merke, dass sein Tempo langsamer wird. 

„Scheiße, Ian!“, stoße ich aus.

„Was ist denn?“, flüstert er so gefährlich und verboten nahe an meinem linken Ohr.

„Mach schneller“, pampe ich zurück.

„Oh... Wie wär's mit 'Bitte'?“  
Ich kann förmlich spüren, wie er hinter meinem Rücken – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – grinst.

„Einen Scheiß werd ich“

Der Wichser wird immer langsamer. „Mach jetzt“, schnauze ich ihn an.

Keine Reaktion.  
Ich drücke meinen Rücken durch und versuche mit vor- und zurückschieben selbst die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. 

„Fuck“, schaufe ich frustriert, als er seinen verflucht heißen Schwanz nun fast ganz zurückzieht. „Bitte. Ian. _Bitte_ , mach schneller. Gott.“

Bezwungen lasse ich meinen Kopf hängen.

„War das jetzt so schwer?“, fragt er mich frech. Und zieht endlich wieder die Geschwindigkeit an.  
Sein Bauch schmiegt sich erneut an meinen Rücken, während seine rechte Hand weiterhin auf Erkundungstour geht.

Meine Seiten rauf und wieder herunter. Meinen Bauch, meinen Nabel. Meine Nippel... Er zwirbelt sie leicht zwischen seinen Fingern und ich muss meine Zähne erneut aufeinanderpressen, um keine verdächtigen lauten Geräusche zu machen.  
Als er doch tatsächlich einmal hineinkneift kann ich kein leises „Anngh“ nicht unterdrücken.

Die Hand wandert weiter in Richtung Süden, streicht dort über meine Schenkel und streift meinen harten Schwanz. Er legt langsam seine Finger um meine Härte.

„Gallagher“, knurre ich. „Wenn du das machst komme ich sofort. Also Finger weg.“

Er zieht seine Finger von dort wieder zurück und widmet meinen ebenso harten Nippeln wieder die Zuwendung. Mein Atem wird schneller, als er daran herumzwirbelt, sie leicht zwischen seinen Fingern dreht, und mich dabei mit seinem Schwanz regelrecht aufspießt.

Aber auch seine Stöße werden schneller, unrythmischer. Er ist auch bald so weit. Fuck. Er dringt noch einmal tief in mich ein und trifft dabei hart meine Prostata. Die milchig-weiße Flüssigkeit spritzt aus meinem Schwanz auf die rote Decke. Mein Mund steht weit offen, aber kein Ton kommt heraus.

Ian hingegen stöhnt mir laut ins Ohr. „Fuck, _so eng_ “, seufzt er. Ich spüre, wie jetzt auch sein Penis in mir pulsiert und sich sein Sperma wahrscheinlich im Kondom sammelt. 

„Scheiße“, ächze ich, als er sich langsam aus mir herauszieht. Das Gefühl der Leere ist jetzt noch so viel größer als vorhin. Ich fühl mich nass und verschwitzt, glitschig... aber doch irgendwie zufrieden. Der Orgasmus war noch weitaus heftiger als beim Blowjob von vorhin.

Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass ich eigentlich fast ohne jegliche Berührung an meinem Schwanz gekommen bin. 

Ich drehe mich auf den Rücken und starre an die Decke. Die Kälte der Wand neben mir holt mich wieder ein Stück in die Realität zurück. Als wäre das eben eine verfickte Traumwelt gewesen. Nur ich und der Gallagher. Wie er mir das Hirn rausvögelt. Das kann doch nicht immer so verfickt intensiv sein... 

Gefallen hat es mir dennoch... irgendwie. Aber das macht mich ja nicht gleich zur Schwuchtel. Ist ja nur scheiß Sex. Rein, raus, Ende.

Auch Ian hat sich langsam wieder erholt. Ich blicke ihn zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben richtig an. Seine Haare sind so zerzaust wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte. Und tatsächlich liegt auch ein leichter Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn. Er hat aber auch verflucht gute Arbeit geleistet. 

Seine Augen sind noch geschlossen. Welche Augenfarbe hat er eigentlich? Warum hab ich da bisher noch nie drauf geachtet? Warum will ich jetzt drauf achten?!

Die Sommersprossen ziehen sich über den ganzen Körper des Rotkopfs. Sie lassen ihn echt jung wirken. Man erwartet da irgendwie gar nicht, dass er beim Sex dann so viel Energie aufbringen kann. Auch wenn er echt gut durchtrainiert ist, das muss man ihm lassen.

Ich stoße ein belustigtes „Hah“ aus, einfach, weil ich nie darüber nachgedacht habe, dass ich mal einen Mann attraktiv finden würde. Aber das ist es auch. Heiß und gut im Bett. Gerne wieder. 

Aufgrund des Geräuschs macht Gallagher die Augen auf. Grün sind sie.

Ein Klappern in der Küche, sowie ein darauf folgendes Wortgefecht zwischen Mandy und Terry reißen uns beide aus der Trance.

Plötzlich fliegt die Tür auf. Terry kommt herein und geht, ohne uns eines Blickes zu würdigen, ins Bad. Aus lauter Schock, dass er uns sehen und das offensichtliche schließen könnte, erstarren wir beide. 

Als Terry im Bad und somit außer Sichtweite ist, wagen wir uns beide einen nervösen und unsicheren Seitenblick zu. Ian ist zum Sprung bereit, hängt halb auf der Bettkante, falls Terry etwas merken würde.

Man hört nur lautes Wasserplätschern und das Klicken eines Feuerzeuges aus dem Badezimmer. Er geht wieder durch Mickeys Zimmer hindruch, ohne seinen Sohn anzusehen.  
„Mandy mach gerade Eier“, merkt Terry an, als er schon fast zur Tür hinaus ist. 

Mitten in der Bewegung stockt er plötzlich. Er dreht sich langsam zu den beiden um.

Scheiße.

Er hat uns gesehen.

Fuck. Wir sind tot. Kalt. Abgemurkst.

„Zieht euch was an, ihr zwei seht wie _Schwuchteln_ aus“, sagt er nur, und geht zurück in die Küche.

Wir stoßen gleichzeitig einen erleichteten Seufzer aus. Gallaghers Kopf knallt mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf die Matte, während ich mir noch verwirrt durch die Haare fahre.  
Was für ein fucking Glück wir haben, dass Terry noch so müde oder besoffen ist, um 1 und 1 nicht zusammenzuzählen...

„Verpiss dich jetzt, Gallagher“, blaffe ich ihn an. Wir setzen uns beide auf und suchen unsere Klamotten zusammen. Ich hole mir neue aus dem Schrank, meine anderen müssten defitiv mal in die Wäsche.

Ich seufze, als ich mein Sockenfach aufziehe und neben ein paar firschen Socken auch Kashs Waffe mit herausnehme. Ian schließt gerade seine Hose, als ich sie ihm auf das Bett werfe.

Er sieht die Waffe und dann mich an. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass ich bei seinem Auge echt ganze Arbeit geleistet habe. Nervös fahre ich mir mit dem Daumen über die Lippe.

Ian dreht sich jetzt ganz zu mir um und kommt ein paar Schritte näher. 

„Wenn du mich küsst, reiß ich dir----mpffh“

Irgendwie hatte ich ich nicht mitbekommen, wie nahe Gallagher mir schon war, als ich ihm drohen wollte. Da lagen seine weichen Lippen schon auf meinen. 

Meine Augen weit aufgerissen schubse ich ihn von mir weg. „What the _fuck, Gallagher?!“_

Er grinst mich nur frech an. „Was es auch ist, das du mir rausreißt, es hat sich gelohnt.“ 

Was zum Fick meint er denn jetzt damit?! Der Firecrotch ist echt lebensmüde.  
Stumm helfe ich ihm dennoch auf der Suche nach seinem T-Shirt. Ich gehe aus meinem Zimmer und schließe die Tür hinter mir, bevor ich noch einmal kurz die Augen schließe und tief durchatme. 

Der Geruch von Eiern und Würstchen zieht mich in die Küche, wo Terry bereits am Essen ist.  
Ich geselle mich zu ihm und kaue schweigend mein Ei hinunter. 

Da ich mit dem Rücken zu meinem Zimmer sitze kann ich nur hören, wie Ian eben dieses scheinbar gerade verlässt und nocheinmal kurz mit Mandy plaudert. 


End file.
